Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: What happened in Babylon after the camera left Mulder & Scully?


Title: Home Is Where The Heart Is

Author: Kyo

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: POST Babylon...IWTB

Summary: What happened after the camera left Mulder & Scully?

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Mulder?" Scully insisted again impatiently.

He finally turned back towards her a moment later and smiled...maybe it wasn't so much the trumpets as it was the fact that she was still holding onto both his hands.

Maybe she was right, they just had to open their hearts and find their common language again...but maybe they already did. He couldn't even begin to contain his excitement at the thought that she drove out to see him...for no reason other than to inquire about his magic mushroom trip.

"Mulder, don't tell me you're still on your magic mushroom journey."

He let out a laugh and began to pull her back towards the house. "No, I'm stone cold sober, Scully. I promise. No more magic mushrooms for me anytime soon. I'm a middle aged man."

She gave him a skeptical look, but she let it go for the time being.

"So tell me, Scully. Why did you really come to see me? And don't tell me it's just because you wanted to hear about my magic mushroom experience."

She smiled and purposely slowing her pace. She didn't want this little stroll to end. It was something they had done many times in the past when she lived here with him, in this house...the house they shared together for nearly 7 years.

"To be honest, I just wanted to see you again, Mulder...make sure you were really okay. Satisfied?"

He smiled. "As long as you give me the truth."

"Well, that's the truth...and the truth is, I miss you and this little house...more than I'd care to admit, even if I tell you to get out more often."

His look then turned somber as she gazed into his eyes. "Well...if that's the case, why don't you come back to me, Scully? Come bring some life back into this empty house."

His heart fell as she looked away and shook her head slightly. "Mulder..."

He sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have gone there. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have..."

"It's not that," she interrupted. "I do...want to come back to you. I meant what I said...about opening our hearts. I am lonely Mulder, I miss you and this...so much. But we've been apart for nearly 7 years. I want to do this, but if you would just give me a little time?"

He smiled. "So is that a yes? I can imagine that one bedroom apartment you rented in Washington might be feeling a little cramped."

She smiled and for the first time in many years and stood up, pulling his lips down to meet her own. Mulder was stunned and felt as if he were nearly back on shrooms, but this was a drug that took more control of him than any illicit one. The Dr. Scully drug.

He took the moment in and savored it and she pulled away before he could realize it.

"Why Dr. Scully, I think you just found a way to cure the effect of magic mushrooms."

"Stop trippin', Mulder, you're bat crap crazy."

He laughed at her use of slang...which was definitely not Doctor-like of her. "You just said "trippin", Scully, I don't think it's me that's bat crap crazy."

She smiled and suddenly turned serious. "Let's go inside. There's something I would like to find."

He wondered what on earth she could be referring to. It had been so long since she had lived there, that he couldn't imagine she left something behind. They did agree on keeping the X Files in his home...since he lived in a safe and exclusive area.

He followed Scully, impressed at how she still seemed to know the place inside out. She stopped momentarily in front of one of the living room closets, before pulling open the door as he watched her shuffle around until she found what she was looking for.

It took him a moment to realize what it was. It had been so long, he had forgotten they had placed it there. He placed a comforting hand on Scully's shoulder as Scully examined the small ceramic urn that held the contents of the baby girl she miscarried about 7 years ago. It had been a traumatic ordeal leading to their break up. Scully had had one last chance at having another child, but they had found no heartbeat when she was about five months pregnant. They both had to make the traumatic decision to have the child surgically removed.

Mulder swallowed as Scully turned towards him. "It's still here."

"Of course it is, Scully. Though I don't remember putting it here."

Scully fought to keep her tears at bay. "You know, I had never really come to terms with the fact that I was not meant to be a mother. Part of me still believes that might change now and I'm 51 years old now."

Mulder just watched her. Unsure of what to say. He knew on some level, she had grown to resent him and his constant need to be in the darkness. This was just one of the many things that separated them.

"But, I think I can accept it more now. Even though it feels like my world has crumbled around me...I don't really have anything left now that my mom has left."

"Scully."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "But one thing has never changed...no matter what happens, we always come back to each other. I want to have some time...to be able to open my heart and let go any prejudices so I share my life with you again."

He smiled. "I know."

She looked down at the urn. "One of the reasons I also came today was also to put some other things to rest so I can move forward. Let's go release our daughter...so she can be at peace with my mother and father."

Mulder knew she was referring to the spot they scattered her mother's ashes. "Okay, lets go."

He took her hand in his and together they walked. To the front of their house as they had done so many times in the past. Even though she wasn't coming back to him tonight, this would always be their house and he was not going to give up hope that they could be happy again.

End


End file.
